infinitas_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Migration
Migrants are the strange phenomenon which brings people in from various universes and deposits them in the setting, or vice versa. They're a type of Schwarzschild wormhole which bridges across parallel universes. In addition, a new type of entry is available: Breaches. Migrant Appearance On the side of the person being taken away by the migrant, there's a fine, barely visible red mist. It surrounds the target getting migrated, and envelops them, then dissipates, leaving the target vanished. On the receiving end, there will be a blue mist, followed by an apparent warping effect of the space where the target is coming in. The people on the receiving end will be able to see the incoming migrant (but not vice versa) and their surroundings. After a moment, the target will seem to slow down to a stop due to time dilation. The blue mist and spacewarp effect will seem to fade, and the target will come back up to normal time, deposited at their destination. Breaches Breaches come in a handful of colors. Blue: This is a fairly bland new method: A blue 2-dimensional hole in space appears, which can be passed in either direction, and is not unidirectional like before. Yellow: This is similar to a blue breach, except it has a strong force associated with it. This can be a violent, hard force, or a gentle, yet irresistible force. This can pull in characters and objects around them. Unlike blues, they are one-way. Red: This breach can be similar to a blue or yellow breach, but with critical differences: It slingshots the subject passing through past another universe, and has the effect of “mixing” the subject with some creature from that universe. The net effect is that it causes the subject to transform, taking on a new permanent form as a result of the breach. The change can be as weird as you please. It also affects the subject’s clothing and items, making them fit the new form. If multiple people pass through, they are normally affected the same way. The transformation usually happens immediately as the character passes through, but it can be delayed by up to 15 minutes. Black: These ones are completely unlike the others, they only work on recently departed souls. They bring the new soul in and give them a new body, letting them live again. This body can be 3 things: Random, their ‘self image’, or what they were last thinking of before they died. Things to Know Both migrants and breaches are seemingly completely random. There is no known force which can willingly create them on the island or mainland. This means that no matter who your character is or who they know, they cannot come into Infinitas of their own volition. There is no prep time, and no warning. (There are exceptions, but those are taken on a case-by-case basis by the GMs.) Migrants are one-way. If you see an incoming migrant, you can't jump through it to get to the opposite end. Likewise, you can't see where you're going to come out from the receiving end. Blue breaches however, are 2 way, but still a blind leap. And a red breach can be 2 way if there's no force being exerted on it, but it still will transform someone who passes through. Migrants stop any relative momentum, and from the frame of the planet's surface, deposit you at a standstill. So if you have a character who is flying when they migrate, expect them to stall out upon arrival. Breaches, however, do not, and a character can keep walking or moving through one, or in the case of a yellow, even come flying out. Migrants/Breaches don't tend to place you in situations that would immediately kill you (For example, they don't deposit you in the vacuum of space). However, they can place you in situations of somewhat immediate peril. Such as in the vicinity of an angry dragon, in ice cold water, or high up in the air (Though that is extremely rare). Most characters, upon being migrated in and meeting another person, will be directed to a welcome center for orientation on the place they've found themselves in.